Ravenstar's Life - Book 1
Prolouge and Chapter One '''LEADER Hazelstar - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes''' '''DEPUTY Flametail - Flame colored tom with yellow eyes''' MEDICINE CAT Blossomfall - Slender tortoiseshell she-cat '''with pale blue eyes''' '''WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)''' '''Stonestream - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes''' Brightwing - White she-cat with ginger spots and pale green eyes '''Apprentice, Rockpaw ''' Wildstorm - Big gray tom with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly and orange eyes Spottedpelt - Dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes '''Apprentice, Tinypaw''' Fernshade - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes Mossfire - Pale ginger she-cat with moss-colored eyes Jumpfoot - Black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Darkpaw '''Tawnytail - Small white she-cat with a tawny colored tail and orange eyes''' '''Apprentice, Bouncepaw ''' '''Bramblepelt - Brown tabby tom with green eyes''' '''Hawkstorm - Brown she-cat with white face and blue eyes''' '''Apprentice, Rushpaw ''' '''Mothpelt - Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Hollyfrost - Black she-cat with icy blue eyes''' '''APPRENTICES (over six moons, in training to become a warrior)''' '''Darkpaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes ''' '''Rockpaw - Blue-gray tom with orange eyes ''' '''Tinypaw - Small white she cat with yellow eyes ''' '''Bouncepaw - Ginger tom with blue eyes ''' '''Rushpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes ''' '''QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)''' '''Acorntail - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Cedarkit, a dark brown tom with yellow eyes, and Ravenkit, a black she-kit with blue eyes)''' '''Swiftstorm - Silver she-cat with orange eyes (mother to Fawnkit, a pale brown she-kit with white spots and dark amber eyes, and Thrushkit, a sandy gray tom with pale green eyes and a white chest)''' '''Poppydawn - White she-cat with a red tail and blue eyes (expecting Bramblepelt's kits)''' Chapter Two LEADER Hazelstar - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes DEPUTY Flametail - '''Flame colored tom with yellow eyes''' '''MEDICINE CAT Blossomfall''' - '''Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes''' WARRIORS '''Stonestream - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes''' '''Brightwing - White she-cat with ginger spots and pale green eyes''' '''Rockpelt - Blue-gray tom with orange eyes''' '''Wildstorm - Big gray tom with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly and orange eyes''' '''Spottedpelt - Dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Tinycloud - Small white she-cat with yellow eyes''' Mossfire - Pale ginger she-cat with moss-colored eyes Jumpfoot - Black tom with amber eyes Darkwing - Dark gray tom with green eyes '''Apprentice, Ravenpaw''' Tawnytail - Small white she-cat with a tawny colored tail and orange eyes '''Bouncefire - Ginger tom with blue eyes''' '''Bramblepelt - Brown tabby tom with green eyes''' '''Hawkstorm - Brown she-cat with white face and blue eyes''' '''Rushtail - Silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes''' '''Apprentice, Cedarpaw''' '''Mothpelt - Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat''' '''Hollyfrost - Black she-cat with icy blue eyes''' '''Acorntail - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes''' '''APPRENTICES''' Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes Cedarpaw - '''Dark brown tom with yellow eyes''' '''QUEENS''' '''Swiftstorm - Silver she-cat with orange eyes''' '''(mother to Fawnkit, '''a pale brown she-cat with white spots and dark amber eyes, and Thrushkit, '' '''''a sandy gray tom with pale green eyes and a white chest.)''' '''Poppydawn - White she-cat with a red tail and blue eyes''' '''(Mother to Mistkit, a pale gray she-kit with blue eyes, and Sandkit, a pale ginger tom with green eyes)''' '''ELDERS''' '''Fernshade - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes''' Chapter Three '''LEADER Hazelstar - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes''' '''DEPUTY Flametail - Flame colored tom with yellow eyes''' MEDICINE CAT Blossomfall - Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes '''Apprentice, Fawnpaw''' '''WARRIORS''' Stonestream - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes '''Brightwing - White she-cat with ginger spots and pale green eyes''' '''Rockpelt - Blue-gray tom with orange eyes''' '''Wildstorm - Big gray tom with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly and orange eyes''' '''Apprentice, Thrushpaw''' '''Spottedpelt - Dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Tinycloud - Small white she-cat with yellow eyes''' Mossfire - Pale ginger she-cat with moss-colored eyes Jumpfoot - Black tom with amber eyes Darkwing - Dark gray tom with green eyes Apprentice, Ravenpaw '''Tawnytail - Small white she-cat with a tawny colored tail and orange eyes''' '''Bouncefire - Ginger tom with blue eyes''' '''Bramblepelt- Brown tabby tom with green eyes''' '''Hawkstorm - Brown she-cat with white face and blue eyes''' '''Rushtail - Silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes''' '''Apprentice, Cedarpaw''' '''Mothpelt - Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat''' '''Hollyfrost - Black she-cat with icy blue eyes''' '''Acorntail - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Swiftstorm - Silver she-cat with orange eyes''' '''APPRENTICES''' '''Ravenpaw - Black she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Cedarpaw - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes''' '''Thrushpaw - Sandy gray tom with a white chest and blue eyes''' Fawnpaw - Pale brown she-cat with white spots and dark amber eyes '''QUEENS''' '''Poppydawn - White she-cat with red tail and blue eyes''' '''(mother to Mistkit, a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Sandkit, a pale ginger tom with''' '''green eyes)''' '''ELDERS''' '''Fernshade - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes''' Chapter Four '''LEADER Darkwing - Dark gray tom with green eyes''' '''DEPUTY Ravenheart - Black she-cat with blue eyes''' Chapter Five '''LEADER Flamestar - Flame colored tom with yellow eyes''' DEPUTY Mossfire - Pale ginger she-cat with moss-colored eyes '''MEDICINE CAT Blossomfall - Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Apprentice, Fawnpelt''' WARRIORS Stonestream - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes Brightwing - White she-cat with ginger spots and pale green eyes '''Rockpelt - Blue-gray tom with orange eyes''' '''Wildstorm - Big gray tom with white muzzle, chest, and underbelly and orange eyes''' '''Thrushpelt - Sandy gray tom with white chest and blue eyes''' '''Spottedpelt - Dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Tinycloud - Small white she-cat with yellow eyes''' '''Apprentice, Mistpaw''' '''Jumpfoot - Black tom with amber eyes''' Darkwing - Dark gray tom with green eyes '''Ravenheart - Black she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Tawnytail - Small white she-cat with a tawny colored tail and amber eyes''' '''Apprentice, Sandpaw''' '''Bouncefire - Ginger tom with blue eyes''' '''Bramblepelt - Brown tabby tom with green eyes''' '''Hawkstorm - Brown she-cat with a white face and blue eyes''' '''Rushtail - Silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes''' '''Cedarfur - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes''' '''Mothpelt - Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat''' '''Acorntail - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Swiftstorm - Silver she-cat with orange eyes''' '''Poppydawn - White she-cat with a red tail and blue eyes''' '''APPRENTICES''' '''Fawnpelt - Pale brown she-cat with white spots and dark amber eyes''' '''Mistpaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes''' '''Sandpaw - Pale ginger tom with green eyes''' '''QUEENS''' '''Hollyfrost - Black she-cat with icy blue eyes''' '''(mother to Graykit, a gray tabby tom with green eyes, and Dustkit, a brown tabby tom '''with amber eyes) '''ELDERS''' '''Fernshade - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes''' '''Prolouge''' It was a rainy night. Thunder shook the nursery. But at the same time, a queen was having kits. "What shall we call them, Acorntail?" asked her mate, Windstorm. "The brown tom I will call Cedarkit, and the black she-cat I shall call Ravenkit." Acorntail said softly. "Those are wonderful names!" said Acorntail. "Now, try to get some sleep." he continues."Okay, Wildstorm." she whispers, before falling asleep. Chapter One "Let's go outside! Come on, Cedarkit!" Ravenkit squeals. "Okay! I'm coming!" "Can we go now, Acorntail?" Ravenkit asks. "Sure. But stay in camp." "We will!" the kits say. "Can we come with you?" a small voice asks. Ravenkit turns around to see Fawnkit, and her brother, Thrushkit. While Thrushkit's pale blue eyes sparkled with excitement, Fawnkit's dark amber eyes seemed cautious. "Sure! You can come!" Cedarkit answers, walking out of the nursery. Thrushkit and Ravenkit follow, along with Fawnkit. Ravenkit walks over to a cave with lichen growing over the entrance. "This is the leader's den. Hazelstar sleeps here." she announces. "Ooh! That's cool!" Thrushkit exclaims."Yes." Fawnkit agrees. Cedarkit walks over to another den. "This is where the medicine cat sleeps. She helps cats if they are sick or hurt, and the clan always respects them." he says "That sound interesting. I think I want to be a medicine cat." says Fawnkit. "That's great!" Ravenkit encourages. "Come on, you guys!" Ravenkit continues, walking to yet another den. "This is the apprentices den. We'll be sleeping there in one moon." she explains. "What about us?" Thrushkit asks. "You'll be sleeping there in five moons." Cedarkit tells them. "Aww. " Thruskit says. "This is the warriors den." Cedarkit mews from a few tail-lengths away. "After you are an apprentice, you become a warrior, and you get to sleep here." "And that bramble den over there is the elders den. There are no elders right now, though." Ravenkit tells them. "Why not?" Thrushkit asks. "Well, none of the cats in the clan are that old." Cedarkit tells them. "Oh. I understand." mews Fawnkit. "Well, there is only one more thing to show you. The fresh-kill pile! Warriors hunt prey and bring it back to camp. Then they put it on the fresh-kill pile, so the clan gets fed." Ravenkit says. "Wait, why doesn't everybody just hunt for themselves?" Thrushkit asks. "Well, some cats are to old to catch prey. Others are to young, and some are to busy caring for kits to hunt. And if your hurt or sick, you also can't hunt. If you eat prey as soon as you catch it, you get in trouble." Cedarkit explains. "Oh. I could probably catch a mouse if I wanted to!" Thrushkit exclaims. "Let's go back to the nursery. I'm tired." says Fawnkit. "Okay." Ravenkit agrees. The kits stumble back to the nursery. "Swiftstorm! We explored the whole camp!" Thrushkit exclaims. "You did? How was your day?" Swiftstorm asks. "It was great." Fawnkit puts in. "Well, it's time for your naps. Including you two." Swiftstorm says, looking at Ravenkit and Cedarkit. "Okay. I'm tired anyway." says Ravenkit, curling next to Thrushkit"Where's Acorntail, though?" Cedarkit asks, lying down on the other side of Ravenkit. "Acorntail? She decided to go on a hunting patrol. Now, go to sleep, little ones." Swiftstorm mews. "Okay." Ravenkit meows, before drifting off to sleep. '''Chapter Two''' "Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Darkwing. I hope Darkwing will pass down all he knows to you." Hazelstar pauses. "Darkwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent traing from Jumpfoot, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." she finishes. "Ravenpaw! Cedarpaw! Ravenpaw! Cedarpaw!" the clan shouts out. Ravenpaw walks over to Thrushkit. "Hi, Thrushkit. Don't worry. You'll be an apprentice in four moons!" she encourages. "I know. But I'll miss you." he says. Ravenpaw purrs in affection. "I'll teach you everything I learn. I promise. Besides, you also have Fawnkit, Mistkit and Sandkit." Thrushkit brightens. "Okay!" he mews, walking away. Darkwing walks over to Ravenpaw. "Flametail said I could take you on a hunting patrol, Ravenpaw." he says. "That's great! When do we leave?" Ravenpaw mews. "We leave now." Darkwing tells her, walking away. Ravenpaw couldn't help noticing his sleek fur, sparkling eyes, and strong muscles as she scurries after him. "So, where are we hunting?" Ravenpaw asks Darkwing. "I was thinking we could hunt by the Sky Oak." Darkwing tells her. "Okay!" Ravenpaw mews. "Good." says Darkwing. They walk to the Great Sycamore. "Okay, Ravenpaw. I 'll show you the hunting crouch now." Darkwing says, crounch low with his stomach right above the ground and his ears flat. "Try it." he encourages Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw copies the crouch. "That's perfect!" Darkwing tells her, licking her affecionately between the ears. "Now, try to catch that mouse over there." he tells her, signaling with his tail to show her where he means. "Okay." Ravenpaw says quietly, stalking the mouse. Once she was close enough, she pounced, biting the mouse's neck. She carried it over to Darkwing. "I caught it!" she says proudly. "Yes! Now, I'll tell you the difference between stalking a mouse and stalking a squirrel." he begins. "But I already know!" Ravenpaw interupts. "You do?" he asks her. "Yep! A mouse will feel your footsteps before it hears you, and a squirrel will hear you first!" she tells him. "That's correct!" he purrs, licking her again. "Now, Ravenpaw, I'll team up with you to hunt. I'll teach you a new way of hunting." he continues, walking away and beckoning with his tail for Ravenpaw to follow. Ravenpaw runs after him. "Now, I'm going to teach you how we hunt in pairs. I'm going to go over there. Then I'll let out an alarm call. The mouse will run the other way, straight into your paws, and you will catch it. Okay?" he mews. "Okay.' ravenpaw says, nodding. Darkwing walks over to a tree and sits down. seeing a mouse, he lets out a shout. The mouse, startled, runs straight into Ravenpaw's paws', where she swiftly kills it with a bite to the neck. "Good job!" Darkwing calls, walking toward her. "Let's go back to camp now." He mews. "Okay." says Ravenpaw, licking Darkwing affectionately. Together they walk back to camp. "You should rest." Darkwing tells her. "There's a Gathering tonight, and Hazelstar said that you and Cedarpaw can go." "Really? Okay! But first, I'm going to go visit Thrushkit." Ravenpaw meows before rushing off to the nursery. '''Chapter Three''' "Thrushpaw! I can't believe you're an apprentice already! Cedarpaw made you a nest, by the way." Ravenpaw mews. "He did? That's nice!" Thrushpaw says, licking her ear. Ravenpaw ducks away, uncomfortable. She had to tell Thrushpaw something, and he wasn't going to like it. "What's wrong, Ravenpaw?" Thrushpaw asks her, concern in his eyes. "Look, Thrushpaw, we need to talk. Follow me." she says, walking into the woods, heading for an abandoned badger den. Thrushpaw follows, squeazing into the hole after her. "Look, Thrushpaw," she began. 'I.. I can't love you. I love Darkwing. I'm sorry." "What!? But I love you! We'd be perfect together! I know it!" Thrushpaw says, and Ravenpaw sees pain flashing in his eyes. "I'm sorry." she repeats. "Can we at least spend one night together? Here?" Thrushpaw asks. "I can't, Thrushpaw." she says, and runs off toward camp. Once she's at camp, she searches for Darkwing. She found him, by the fresh-kill pile. "Darkwing? Can we go hunting?" she mews. "Sure. Let me finish my mouse first. Want some?" he offers, moving over to make room. "Sure." Ravenpaw answers, sitting down next to him and taking a bite. After they finish the mouse, they head out into the woods, in the opposite direction of the badger den. After they've been walking for a while, Ravenpaw tells Darkwing everything about what happened with Thrushpaw. After she's finished talking, she collapses, too sad to go any further. "Ravenpaw? Do you really love me?" Darkwing asks. "Yes. Why would I lie?" she whispers. "i love you too, Ravenpaw. Do you want to go back to camp now?" Darkwing mews. "No. Want to know what I want? I want to just leave, get away from all the Clans. I want to live a life that has only me and you, Darkwing." she says. "Okay." Darkwing tells her, surprising her. "When do you want to leave?" "Right now." she replies. "We could go past the moor, and see what we find. We could have a Clan called GrassClan. You could be leader." "Okay. Let's go. But first, I'm changing your name." he says. "Huh?" she mews. "You have the heart of a warrior. From now on, you will be called Ravenheart." Darkwing meows. "Ravenheart." she says. 'My name is Ravenheart." '''Chapter Four''' "I caught a rabbit." Ravenheart says, setting her prey on the fresh-kill pile. The pile was small, but it was only for two cats. It had been 6 moons since Ravenheart and Darkwing had left ThunderClan. "That's great! would you like to go for a walk?" Darkwing asks. "Sure." Ravenheart answers, heading out into their territory. Even though there was only two cats in their Clan, they still did things that they would in an ordinary Clan. They patroled their borders, had hunting patrols, and they collected herbs like juniper berries. "Darkwing, I'm expecting kits." Ravenheart mewed. "That's wonderful!" said Darkwing, licking her between the ears. "I think we should move camp though." she continued. "Why?" Darkwing asks. "Well, it's too dangerous. There's a badger den nearby, and WindClan cats too. Maybe we should go back to ThunderClan." she finished. "Okay. If thats what you want, we could leave tommorow." mewed Darkwing. "Really? Thank you!" said Ravenheart, repeatedly licking Darkwing's side. "We should eat, then, and get some sleep. We'll also eat tommorow." Darkwing said. "Okay." Ravenheart told him, picking her rabbit off the fresh-kill pile and settling down to eat it. "Do you want some?" she asks. "Sure." Darkwing says, and they finish the rabbit. Ravenheart walked over to their den, which was made of tightly woven brambles, and settled into her nest, a hole filled with moss. Darkwing follows and gets into his nest. "Darkwing, could you sleep in my nest?" Ravenheart asks, shifting her body to make room. "Okay." meows Darkwing, getting up and lying down in her nest. "I love you.." Ravenheart whispers, before drifting off to sleep. She wakes up just after dawn, and nudges Darkwing awake. "Wake up, Darkwing." she says. Darkwing sits up a licks his chest fur in embarassment. "Yes. we'll eat, and then leave." Ravenheart walks out and takes a plump mouse off of the pile. She bites into it, nourishing the wonderful taste. "Will ThunderClan welcome us?" she whispers to herself. She eats the rest of her mice, sees that Darkwing has finished a squirrel, and calls him over. "Let's go." she says walking in the direction of ThunderClan territory. It takes a while, but eventually, they are in ThunderClan camp. She sees lots of eyes staring at her. But she didn't care. She was home. Finally home. '''Chapter Five'''=